quollypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Quoll Alone Island
Quoll alone island is a Fanmade island, created by Emerson The Island was cause by Volcanic eruptions under the Ocean which took 75 million years to form the Island That Dolly,Nat,Kitube,Skittles and all the other residents of the Island live In. The arrival of Animals on the Island There are eight types of Habitats that carries every type of species that is in each environment,and there are some species that live around the whole,almost all animals in the world are found in this island,how they got here was from a shipwreck not far from the Island which made Zoo animals swim towards the Island to safety,but the Island also had Dinosaurs and Ice Age Creatures that survived there extinction in this Island.both animals of the past and present coexisted in this Island with its Terrains. Redwood Forest Redwood Forests are a Landscape covered Redwood trees and there are also remote Ravines in the Redwood Forest where many animals go in to get water to drink. Outback The Outback is a dry Habitat where little water is found unless if you go through another part of a Habitat,The Canyons where there is water for resident animals and animals that from the Outback. Canyons The Canyons are a part of the Outback Habitat but it is more Rocky and Water is stored here where animals from the Outback come to drink Savannah Savannahs are a fertile landscape where wildlife is a plentiful and there even wetlands in one part of the Savannah that acts like the Okavango Delta in South Africa. Jungle At the edge of the Savannah the Jungle is somewhat like the Savannah,but it is much richer landscape and carries more Wildlife than the Savannah,the Jungle is also spotted with remote ravines,just like the redwood forests. Glaciers The Glaciers is two of the toughest Habitats on the Island, it is a cold barren landscape where huge chunks of Glacier & Ice cover the Highest parts with the mountains.On the Highest part of Mountain there Big Cats which are Lions,Tigers,Leopards,Jaguars,and Snow Leopards but these Big Cats have wings which can help them fly across the land. Bamboo forest The Bamboo Forest is the most peaceful of all the Habitats.it literally covered in Bamboo with several spots of Cherry trees where anyone can meditate or do yoga. Volcanic Region This landscape is the toughest and most Dangerous Habitat of the Whole Island.In this landscape there are Fields of Geysers that erupt steams of Toxic Gas,there is even a graveyard where Elephants and Mammoths die of Old Age.the ruler of the Volcanic Region is a Big Tryannosaurus Rex Male who kills the Old Elephants and Mammoths that go to the graveyard,and he has friends which are Hyenas and Vultures that call him”King of the Volcano”. Animals in the Habitats Each Habitat is for each animal that favors there Habitat there built for,there are eight types of Habitats,and some animal species are adapted to live in any type of habitat so there species live on every habitat that is on the Island. Redwood Forest # Grizzly Bear # Grey Wolf # Beaver # White Tail Deer # Moose # Black Bear # Albertosaurus # Deinonychus # Bobcat. # Wisent. # Edmontosaurus. # Raccoon # Opposum. # Skunk. # Porcupine. # Weasel # Squirrel Outback # Dingo # Red Kangaroo # Emu # Bactrian Camel # Thylacoleo. # Megalania. Diprotodon. # Brumby. # Koala. # Quoll. # Tasmanian Devil. # Thylacine. Dryosaurus # . Allosaurus. # Velociraptor # Protoceratops. # Tarbosaurus. # Komodo Dragon. # Charcadontasaurus. # Caracal # Guinea Fowl # Fennec Fox Savanna # Lion. # Cheetah # African Elephant # Zebra. # Giraffe # Gazelle # Impala # Rhino # Ostrich # Triceratops # Gallimimus # Stegosaurus # Corythosaurus # Parasaurolophus Carnotaurus. # Warthog # Bison # Cape Buffalo # Serval # Wildebeest # Giant Eland. # Smilodon # Kelenken. # Macrauchenia # Pronghorn. # Megatherium Jungle # Black Panther # Mountain Gorilla # Asian Elephant # Common Chimpanzee # Sumatran Orangutan # Okapi # Brazilian Tapir # Capybara # Yacare Caiman # Red River Hog # Forest Buffalo # Lowland Bongo # Ocelot # Cassowary # Diatryama # Pyroraptor # gaunodon # Capuchin Monkey # Gaur # Ring tail Lemur # Macaws/Scarlet Macaw/Military Macaw/Hyacinth Macaw/Blue and Yellow Macaw Glaciers # Cave Lion # Arctic Wolf. # Wooly Mammoth # Wooly Rhino # Megaloceros # Caribou # Musk Ox. # Snow Leopard # Cave Bear # Polar Bear # Cryolophosaurus # Gorgosaurus # Troodon # Wild Yak # Bharal # Emperor Penguin # Guanaco # Iberian Lynx # Arctic Hare # Arctic Fox # Snowy Owl # Winged Big Cats Bamboo Forest # South China Tiger # Giant Panda # Red Panda # Indian Peafowl # Fallow Deer # Assam Macaque # Golden Bamboo Lemur. # Sloth Bear # Gigantopithecus # Therizinosaurus # Spinosaurus # 'Clouded Leopard Volcanic Region # T-rex # Hyena. # Griffon Vulture # Andrewsaurchus. # Daeodon. # Hyaenodon. # Dienosuchus. # Amphicyon. # Titanis. # Dinocrocuta Animals species that live in the whole Island # Leopard. # Mountain Lion/Cougar/Puma. # Peregrine Falcon # Wild Boar. # Red Fox. # Microraptor # Wild Mustangs. # Goats. # Homotherium Category:Locations Category:Fanmade content